Fate's A Pain Deal With It
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: He loves her... how? An almost demonic, evil girl that's trying to find her way in life steals the heart of Hyuuga, Neji! NejixOC Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Naruto, I only own Hissori Korosu

**Author's Note:** I don't know why, but I had the urge to write this... I've been reading a lot of Neji stories lately, so I thought I'd write my own. I forgot how much the formatting changes, so it seems shorter than I thought it was... it's 9 pages on the program I wrote this in. I would update my other story instead of creating this one... but it's at my mom's, as I explained in the 'extra chapter'. Anyways, I hope you like this! I'll probably update pretty soon while the ideas are still somewhat fresh in my head! XD

**Summary:** He loves her... how!? An almost demonic, evil girl that's trying to find her way in life and steals the heart of Hyuuga, Neji?! NejixOC

* * *

**Chapter One: Going Home**

_A Place I'd Rather Not Visit_

_**Sunagakure Village, Tuesday 8:45 PM**_

"_So… I'm going to Konoha, huh?" Her timid voice asked softly, not removing her gaze from the sun that set before her. Multiple colors stained the sky around the sun as it descended into the sand in the distance, disappearing from their sight and turning into a haze of orange, yellow, purples, and pinks. The young kunoichi swung her hanging leg ever so slightly, keeping her left arm on the ground behind her to keep her up, while resting the other on her bent knee in front of her. Although she was sitting at least 50 feet from the ground, she didn't mind for even if she did fall, she'd heal within seconds._

_The shinobi beside her also kept his gaze on the setting sun, not bothering to glance at her calm state._

"_Hai." He answered softly, not wanting to disturb the serene and calm state that they were in. The girl contemplated for a moment, wondering what to think about going back to Konoha. Her face stayed the same, as always. Emotionless, thoughtful, and unreadable. Only under certain circumstances could anyone see anything else from her._

"_It's been what… ten years now? Ten years since I was kidnapped and sent to that rat hole…." Her quiet voice said, unconsciously gripping her hands into fists at the mere thought of __**there.**_ _The older shinobi turned his paint covered face in her direction briefly, to see if he could catch that glimmer of emotion. His arms were behind him, supporting his weight as he leaned back into them for a comfortable position while his legs lay straight out in front of him. He wore all black, as usual, while his usual fighting weapon of choice, Karasu, lay but two feet away from him on the sandy roof. His expression was relaxed, at the moment, enjoying the break from ongoing missions him and his team had been assigned to._

"_The Chuunin Exams should be coming up as well… so we'll be seeing you then." He offered, adding a smile for the young Kunoichi. She, however, made no recognition of hearing his voice and kept her steady and unreadable gaze on the colors flourishing the sky._

_The wind picked up and blew at their heads, causing their hair to sway from the movement and dance with the wind. Particles of sand flew onto their skin and face, but living in a village of sand that was expected. A sigh escaped the young girl's lips, causing the boy beside her to look at her. "Chuunin Exams are annoying… and until I'm a Chuunin by Konoha's standards, I'm stuck with the easy Genin missions."_

_Kankurou responded with a grim smile._

"_Yeah, but Temari and I will be stuck with the most dangerous mission of all… trying to keep_ _**Gaara**_ _under control." He stated, dreading the thought of not having her there to keep his little brother under control. Her crimson red eyes looked at him, a slightly bemused expression on her face._

"_True… but whose going to control __**me**_ _in Konoha?" The corners of her deep red lips curved upward ever so slightly, causing the smallest of smiles to appear there._

_**Sunagakure Deserts, Wednesday 9:15 AM**_

The young Genin sighed as she kept walking, thinking back to last night… her last day in Sunagakure. Sabaku no Kankurou was her best friend in the village, whether out of fear or stupidity on his part, she didn't know. But she would miss him whether or not she showed it.

Korosu, Hissori had been born in Konohagakure. She had a good life; a caring and goofy brother, a mother and father who owned a farm and had several friends. A nice childhood altogether. However, at age four she was kidnapped by one of Orochimaru's men. When she was seven, she was named 'Silent Kill' by orochimaru after surviving several dangerous and deadly experiments, thus lost her original name. (Hissori is first name whichSilent; Korosu is last name whichKill) Even _if_ she had her original name, no one would recognize her.

When she was younger, she had long, black, flowing hair that reached her mid back and was usually hung up in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark hazel, a mix of green and brown and would constantly change depending on the whether, and anyone that heard her laugh would smile with joy. For being so young, she was also very strong from learning how to fight from her older brother, who at the time was training to become a ninja. She loved her older brother, and although he was goofy looking and picked on all the time, she always brought a smile on his face and played games of all sorts with him. She was loving, adorable, kind hearted... the exact opposite ten years later.

Now, at age fourteen, she has layered dark blond hair that reaches her shoulders and crimson red eyes, pale skin, and inch long nails that can cut through metal. Her clothing consists of white short shorts and a black long sleeved shirt that reaches past her hands, regular shinobi sandals, somewhat heavy eyeliner to accentuate her blood colored eyes, and lastly wears her now Konoha head protector around her neck. She's quiet, most think she's a mute, but when she does speak it's usually a sarcastic remark or insult. In Sunagakure the kunoichi was considered worse than Gaara because of her lack of control with her attained blood limit from Orochimaru, but when she did gain control she lived up to her name of 'Silent Kill'. Her thirst of blood outgrew even Gaara's.

When she turned nine she escaped Orochimaru's grasp... and ended up in Sunagakure. Unable to get rid of her, they were forced to accept her like Gaara.

_'I wonder what happened to my family...' _Hissori thought grimly as she kept her steady pace, keeping her face emotionless and unreadable as she walked. She was used to the oncoming sand that constantly flew against her skin, but as she looked up and squinted her crimson eyes at the sun she discovered that it was an unusually large amount of sand flying around today. Meaning a sandstorm was coming.

_**Konohagakure Village Gates, Wednesday Earlier That Morning 6:13 AM**_

_'What a pain...'_ Neji thought sourly as he stood there with his team, trying to ignore the constant yelling of his sensei and team mate. He leaned on a nearby tree, eyes closed, arms crossed trying to block out his surroundings.

But his team wouldn't have it.

"Come, Neji! Join us in the dance of youth!"

"No."

"You want to have lunch later with me?"

"Iie."

"Train with us, Neji!"

"Iie." (no)

"Neji, will you be my example and show Lee how to kiss properly?"

"Hell no!"

"Do you think I'll ever have a boyfriend?"

"If destiny decides so."

"Watch Neji! I can do a cartwheel! Weee!" With a twitch of his eye, Neji responded.

"Most ninja can, Gai Sensei."

"Are you free Friday?"

"No."

"I believe I can fly!"

"Lee keep your pants on."

"Neji you want to go get a snack with me?"

"No."

It took everything in Neji's _being_ not to lose control of his emotions and lose his temper. His aggravation was seeping through, but that was to be expected due to the circumstances.

Tenten pouted slightly, wanting to do something with Neji before their entire day was wasted to just waiting for a new member of their team to arrive. She resorted to just sitting a few feet away from him, and glancing at him every few seconds while every once in awhile telling her sensei how stupid something was.

"Be youthful my two students!! Look at Lee as an example: He's making a grass bracelet for our new youthful member!!" Gai told the two mostly sane students, causing the lavender eyed one's left eye to twitch. Tenten looked at Lee, who at the moment was making a stupid grass bracelet as Gai had said. A sweat drop appeared on her head as she watched the young boy sit there cross-legged, trying to piece together the small strands of green into a small circle.

"Lee... she's a ninja, just because she's a girl doesn't mean she'll be kind when you give it to her." She told him, causing him to jump up excitedly and start ranting on about how she'd love the bracelet and how he's going to make her his girlfriend. Even more sweat drops formed on the girl's head as she lowered it slightly and sighed.

"Lee, you're destined to fail." Neji spoke, getting quite annoyed himself but keeping a cool facade on his features, cooling off since the last invasion of idiotic questions. '_Why does he even want to date someone he's never met...?_ He pondered quietly.

"I will use the spring of youth to charm her and make her my girlfriend!!" Lee exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air, determination and fire evident in his eyes. His sensei gave him the nice guy pose and encouraged him... of course adding a few tips on 'getting a girl'.

"When is she supposed to get here...?" Tenten asked warily, dreading the idea of being stuck here all day with her obnoxious team. Neji was fine, she actually had a small crush on him... ok a big crush... it's just Gai and Lee that constantly grossed her out and caused her temper to rise.

Neji's frown deepened.

"Anytime today or tomorrow... she's supposed to be above excellent in transportation and teleportation jutsus, so there's no telling." He replied, causing the young kunoichi's head to hang in despair.

It had only been an hour, and the sun had risen a half hour ago.

_**Konohagakure Forest, Wednesday 6:00 PM**_

She stopped where she was.

Her legs suddenly felt like stiff wood, her heart began beating faster than normal and a strange and new feeling engulfed her being.

_'I'm almost home.'_ The thought rang through her head, causing her hands to start shaking and her gaze to redirect itself to the ground before her. _'Stupid Kazekage... sending me to Konoha... Kankurou probably told him this was my previous village, prior to the Sound. This was punishment damn it...'_ She filled her lungs with air, taking in the scent of the green and flourishing forest as she inhaled, and then exhaled calmly and stopped her hands from shaking. Hissori closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings, trying to preoccupy her mind with something else for a moment before bottling up her emotions like times before.

After a moment of silence... she picked up her dropped bag, which she didn't didn't realize she'd dropped until then, and started walking again. Finishing her journey and not bothering to transport the rest of the way, even though she very well could.

"I hope fate doesn't lead me to see my brother again..." She whispered as a gentle wind caressed her skin. The blood thirsty girl reached her hand up and moved a piece of her hair to be placed behind her ear, out of her face and to be one less annoyance. Her blond hair hardly moved has she walked, taking her time and dreading the idea of starting anew.

Back to the beginning.

_**Konohagakure Gates, Wednesday 8:23 PM**_

The young kunoichi snored softly as she sat there, leaning her weight against the same tree Neji was resting upon as she slept peacefully. He had resulted in sitting as well, except kept at least a foot of distance between them. His lavender eyes were partially open now, giving him a bored dazed look as the sky began to darken and form more shadows around his village.

Neji was lost in deep thought, thinking about his family. It was unfair that he was destined to be in the branch family while his cousin, a weak, kind hearted girl that didn't deserve it got the title of main branch. Why was it that _he_ had to work so much harder, even though he was obviously so much stronger?! Why had destiny scorned him so!? What did he do to deserve the mark embedded on his forehead!?

Lee and his sensei were now doing one finger push ups to pass the time, quieting down for the most part to Neji and Tenten's relief. They'd been hyperactive all day, and although they still had some energy left, they'd used up a lot of it during all of their other training and events to pass the time.

The reason that he had to wait at the gates of Hell for this kunoichi to arrive... was because the Third said so.

He didn't give them an explanation except, 'Be careful around her and welcome her to our village. Show her where she'll be staying.' Which, wasn't really an explanation.

What angered the Hyuuga most about it, though, was that instead of being there alone to greet the new team mate like he could have, he had to sit around all day listening to his team mate and sensei act like idiots and also keep having to turn down Tenten's offers to go on dates... which resulted in her just staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. The girl they had all been waiting around for was supposed to stay in _his_ house, so it was unnecessary for all of them to be there. He was going to have to bring her home anyways and they'd all see her tomorrow for training, so this was all a waste of time.

_Or did destiny have something planned for us?_

The thought intrigued Neji for a short about of time, but then he decided that fate wouldn't be so cruel as to have him stuck with these idiots for so long.. although... it _had_ been cruel enough to put him in the Branch family...

_Nah._

The lavender eyed boy looked up at the sky, noting that it was nearly dark and that they all should be getting home soon. "Gai, I-" He started, but stopped when he suddenly saw a girl appear of nowhere in the middle of the gates. Neji didn't recognize her, but the Third's description of Hissori matched; blond hair, red eyes, and black long sleeve shirt. "It's about time." He grunted as he stood, causing Lee and Gai sensei to look at what he was looking at. The girl turned her head slightly to get a better look at them, but kept on an emotionless mask. Her bangs nearly reaching her eyes shaded most of her face, causing her to have an eerie and dark appearance.

"Ah! You must the young Hissori Korosu! My new and youthful student!" Gai exclaimed running up to her, causing Tenten to stir from her sleep and for Lee to run up to her as well.

The girl merely stared.

No response.

"Hi! I'm Rock Lee, you're new team mate! It's an pleasure to meet you!" Lee exclaimed, rather loudly, to the kunoichi as he bowed deeply. The only emotion the girl showed, which only the Hyuuga saw, was a slight twitch in her right eye.

Rock Lee gave her a huge grin, and then pulled out the smashed (from training) grass bracelet he had made for her. "Will you accept this and be my girlfriend!? I will protect you with my life!" He exclaimed, causing a sweat drop to appear on Tenten's head as she and Neji approached the three shinobi.

"Iie, baka." (no, idiot) She said in a soft monotone voice. This caused the green boy's spirits to plunder ever so slightly.

"It's alright Lee! The spirit of Love will guide you into the young maiden's heart someday!" The older man said, grinning at the younger mirror image of himself as his teeth sparkled.

"Yes, Gai sensei! I will not give up!" His student said, pumping his fist once again into the air in determination. The young kunoichi's eye twitched again, not believing these idiots. Also unwilling to believe how she _knew_ one of these idiots.

"Lee!" The sensei said.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!" They both kept saying as a sunset background came up out of nowhere and they started crying and hugging.

The Hyuuga boy ignored them and walked up to his new team mate, matching her emotionless face. "I'm Hyuuga Neji." He stated, not making any friendly gesture. Mentally, the blond smirked and thanked the heavens that someone in her team besides herself was the silent type. Or at least not screaming and crying like idiots type.

"I'm Tenten! And sorry about Lee and Sensei." Tenten apologized, smiling goofily at the idea of having another female on the team. But then she got a better look at her female comrade. Suddenly she froze and the smile disappeared. Those blood red eyes met hers. The cold, hollow eyes that penetrated her own, made Tenten only compare her eyes to the devil himself. It was like staring into the pits of hell.

"Come on, you're staying at the Hyuuga compound." The pale eyed boy said, turning and starting to walk in the direction of his home, unaffected by the red eyed girl's dangerous and 'evil' stare. Behind him Hissori followed silently, a few seconds later appearing next to him as they continued walking.

As they walked down the darkened streets, barely lit by the lights inside some of the homes and the dim streetlight, the girl decided to analyze what she could about this Hyuuga.

'_He can use Byakugan, obviously because of his pupil less eyes. He's the quiet, or rude type because of how curt and short his introduction was. I wouldn't doubt that he's the strongest of his team, besides me now, judging by his confidence and his 'cool guy' facade. Also, he's a Hyuuga. Obviously he's strong. And he's actually kinda cute...'_

"So you're from Suna?" His calm voice asked, bringing Hissori out of her thoughts. His cold Hyuuga eyes looked at her and saw her nod. Other than that small movement of her head, she gave no movement or sound to confirm that she'd even heard him.

The Hyuuga made his own notes about her. First, from what he could tell, she was intelligent or sneaky. Her name was 'Silent Kill', if that wasn't a clue, and she wasn't cocky or arrogant compared to his team mates. He didn't know if that was something she attained from being raised in the Sand Village, or just from being a shinobi. Neji wanted to ask her what her fighting strategy was, but he'd find out tomorrow and he wasn't sure about this shinobi enough to ask her too many questions. Yet.

"A word of advise, Hyuuga," She spoke after a few minutes of silent contemplation. Her voice was so soft that the boy beside her had to strain his ears to make sure he heard it. However, her voice was louder as she continued so it wasn't needed. "Stay out of my way, and if you care about your life you'll keep your distance."

He looked at her confused for a moment, studying her features to see if any kind of clue of her true intentions could be seen. After a minute he gave up.

"You're not stronger than me. I'm the strongest of my team and graduated top of my class." He responded cockily, causing a small smirk to form on Hissori's lips. _A cocky, arrogant boy that thinks he can defeat me..._ She thought to herself, and then they both shared the same thought.

_It will be interesting to see him/her fight. But the winner will be me, of course._

_That's what fate has in stored for our match._

_That's where destiny will unfold._


End file.
